Teen Tragedy
by Oscar Hobbes
Summary: Harry and Hermione take Ron to an AA meeting please r/r Author's Note: This is more serious than anything.
1. Alcoholics Anonymous - Chapter One

Teen Tragedy  
  
**Disclaimer: Anything you see here that you recognize from movies, stories, or television is not mine. And also this FanFic is not meant to offend anyone with any sort of abuse problem. If you think you may get offended please do not read. Thanks**  
  
*names have been changed for protection.  
  
{Enter Larry*, Barry*, and Mary* into AA building.}  
  
Larry: My scar hurts, I think this is going to go terribly wrong.  
  
Mary: We have to get help for him! I read this book once.  
  
Barry: (staggering and stuttering) B-boy th-that w-w-was f-fun, eh?  
  
Larry: Barry, you just concentrate on walking for right now.  
  
Mary: (whispering) That's got to be the 100th time he's told us that!  
  
Larry: We're almost there. Here we are. Room 214.  
  
Mary: (sighs) Thank goodness!  
  
{Enter all three into room}  
  
Speaker One: Hello, my name is Cathy, and I have been an alcoholic for 17 years.  
  
{Applause from group}  
  
Cathy: I came here today to get repulsated from my problem.  
  
Leader: Cathy, do you mean rehabilitated?  
  
Cathy: Oh, yeah. Thanks. I came here today to get rehabilitated from my problem.  
  
{Applause from group}  
  
Leader. Cathy, you may sit. Who's next? Ah, who do we have here?  
  
{Motions to Larry, Barry, and Mary.}  
  
Barry: W-wasn't that f-fun?  
  
Larry and Mary: We're here for him. (point to Barry)  
  
{Barry looks to see who they are pointing at.}  
  
Barry: O_o Take me drunk, I'm home!  
  
Mary: (whispers to Barry) Go on, talk to them.  
  
{Barry walks up to the podium}  
  
Barry: Hi. I am B-barry, and I have been here for 5 minutes.  
  
{Crickets chirp} Barry: Ummmm, I had a really good time last night. See, me and my friends went out to party and I had (counts on fingers) one.two.threeee.seven.ten beers.And then I had some more this morning.I had.Lemme think.One.two.four.  
  
{Group members look hungrily at Barry's fingers, then close their eyes and start licking their lips. Cathy pretends to guzzle from a bottle.}  
  
Leader: Barry, why don't you have a seat?  
  
{Barry sits down behind the podium}  
  
Leader: I mean, in a chair. Down here, off the stage.  
  
{Larry and Mary give the leader apologetic looks and carry Barry off the stage and he slouches into a chair.}  
  
{Suddenly Barry yells}  
  
Barry: There's too much blood in my alcohol system!  
  
{Mary and Larry try to shush Barry as the man sitting next to Barry whispers to him}  
  
Man: I know how you feel.  
  
{Barry looks understandingly at the man.}  
  
Man: So how many beers did ya have this mo'nin'?  
  
Barry: I had one.two.three.four.six beers this morning.  
  
Man: I see. (sits back in chair and falls asleep)  
  
{Meanwhile another speaker has taken the stage}  
  
Speaker Two: I used to be like Barry. I used to come here so drunk that one minute I'd know where I were and the next I wouldn't not even know. But I started comin' here and I started getting better. I've gotten down to one beer a day and pretty soon I'll have it down to one beer a week. I gotta thank Ms. Hardie down there. She really saved my life. I'm due for an operation next month to try and get the fat outta my liver. Then after I get it down to one bottle a week, I'm aimin for one bottle a year. I don't wanna drink no more. Thanks for your help, Ms. Hardie. (steps down from stage and sits back in seat.)  
  
{Applause from group}  
  
Barry: (to Speaker Two) Want a beer, man? I got one in the cooler. (motions to corner of room)  
  
Speaker Two: Get this boy some coffee before he embarrasses hisself anymore.  
  
{Mary nods and asks the leader privately where she can find coffee. Leader whispers back and Mary takes off down the hall.}  
  
Larry: Barry, please be quiet.  
  
Barry: Ok. {falls over onto Mary's chair and goes to sleep, sucking his thumb.}  
  
Leader: Well, we have time for two more speakers, so who will volunteer?  
  
{Mary rushes in with a mug of coffee and sits in the first available seat, passing the coffee to Larry, obviously not noticing that Barry is asleep.)  
  
{Larry looks at the coffee, then looks up at Mary and points to Barry. Mary gives Larry an apologetic look and shrugs, and Larry put the mug under his chair.}  
  
Leader: Well, if no one will volunteer.  
  
{Larry walks up to the podium}  
  
Larry: Well, my name is Larry, and I don't have a problem with alcohol abuse. It's my friend, Barry, who does. That's why we brought him here. If we had known he was putting beer into his orange juice this morning, we would have stopped him, but I was getting ready and Mary hadn't gotten out of the shower yet, so neither one of us saw him do it. Barry really is a good person, just like everybody here. He's just going through some rough times right now, and that's why Mary and I brought him here today. If we'd've known he's act like this, we'd certainly have waited until he was sober. I'm sorry if we upset anyone here today. We just wanted the best for him. And we'd feel terrible locking him up in a rehab center. So, on his behalf, I ask you to forgive him, and forgive us. {Larry steps down from the stage and manages to trip and fall flat on his face. Mary sniggers.} 


	2. Chapter 2 - Teen Tragedy

More from Teen Tragedy.  
  
{Larry manages to find his seat.}  
  
Leader: Is there anyone else who would like to speak today before we adjourn?  
  
{Mary stands up and walks to the podium.}  
  
Mary: I would like to wish you all good luck, and to reiterate what Larry said. We're really sorry if we've upset anyone. Thanks.  
  
{Mary sits down.}  
  
Leader: Well then, until next week.  
  
{Everyone gets up and walks out of the door. On her way out, the leader (Ms. Hardie) stops to talk to Larry and Mary. Barry is still peacefully asleep.}  
  
Ms. Hardie: I don't mean to be rude, but please refrain from bringing him back until he can behave himself. I want to help him but he must be in a sober state or he is not welcome. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
{Mary and Larry nod.}  
  
{Exit Leader}  
  
Larry: Well, let's get him out of here.  
  
Mary: Wow, she really made me feel small.  
  
Larry: Don't worry about it. She was right, you know. We can't just bring him in here all drunk. He's a distraction and he won't learn anything.  
  
Barry: (yells out in sleep) I've been shot in the BB gun with a head!  
  
{Mary and Larry look at Barry concernedly. They lift him up and carry him out of the building.}  
  
{Now they are in the car, Larry driving, Mary in the passenger seat, and Barry strapped in the back seat.}  
  
Mary: We've got to keep a better eye on him. Let's take him home and while he's sleeping find all his alcohol and throw it out.  
  
Larry: We'll do our best, but he's undoubtedly got a secret stash.  
  
Mary: You watch too many movies. 


	3. Chapter Three - Teen Tragedy

Chapter Three - TT  
  
*names have been changed for protection  
  
{Larry*, Mary*, and Barry* arrive at their shared apartment. Larry and Mary carry Barry inside and put him on the couch.}  
  
Larry: Okay, first I'll search his room, and you search the kitchen. If you find something, don't just throw it away, pour it out first. Every last bottle has to go.  
  
{Mary nods and goes into the kitchen. Larry goes to Barry's bedroom.}  
  
{They search the house and find about 25 bottles of assorted liquor, etc. They pour it all down the drain and trash the bottles. Mary makes coffee for Larry and Barry, for whenever he should wake up.}  
  
{Barry finally wakes up and moans with pains of a hangover.}  
  
Barry: What the freak happened?  
  
Mary: Don't you remember anything from today?  
  
Barry: No, but that was one killer party last night, wasn't it?  
  
Larry: Please, Barry, enough about the party. We were there. We saw you making a fool of yourself. We saw you get drunk not only last night, but this morning, too. And frankly, we're tired of it.  
  
Barry: Whoa you sound like my dad. You know, I thought turning 18 would be great. We'd get out of that ruddy school, what was it, Hogsbreath, and we'd all be living together, just like old times. But we could do anything we wanted was the point. We're not in America, it's okay to drink. So I had some beers. So what? Lot of help you guys have been. Trying to get me locked up today. I saw the way that woman looked at us. She wanted me to be put away. Great friends you are. And I suppose you got rid of all my collection, too? Ransacked the whole house, I'll wager. Well, you won't have found my wallet. It's still got enough left to buy me something to help me figure a way out of here. And I am getting out of here, believe it. As soon as I get a plan, consider me gone.  
  
Mary: So you DO remember what happened today!  
  
Larry: Barry, be reasonable. We were just trying to help you. You have drinking problem. Last night wasn't the first time we've taken you home and had to pull over a few times so you could throw up. Fortunately, we left while you still had some dignity left. But after what happened today, you're riding thin when it comes to stateliness. Barry, all we want is the best for you. And leaving here won't do you any good. Stay here and we'll all do something together, on me. That way you can keep that money left in your wallet for something you really want. Like a new broom, perhaps?  
  
Mary: Barry, I couldn't bear it if you were to leave us. Please don't go. Larry and I will be miserable without you. Let us help you. Going to some bar again to drink away your troubles won't help you get your life back. That's only running away form your problems, and Barry, I've never known you to be a quitter like that. Think about our first year at our old school. First we kept searching and searching for Nigel Flambel, then we found out everything, and who was the one who manned the chess game and saved us all? Who was the one who sacrificed himself for the good of his friends? That was YOU, Barry. If you hadn't committed that act of bravery, we would have never stopped Quivvel that night. You didn't quit then. Are going to quit now?  
  
{Barry looks up at his friends with teary eyes.}  
  
Barry: You guys are the best! I can never stay mad at you! C'mere, let's have a hug!  
  
{Group hug! Awwwwwww...}  
  
Barry: Now, Larry, about that, uh, 'treat' for all of us. What do you say to a few rounds of Margarine Beer on you? The we can go down to Zonkers and the Moaning Manor and...  
  
Mary: He's back alright. That's the Barry I know.  
  
Larry: Yeah but this Barry is more expensive...Say, Mary, can you loan me a few Gurgleons?  
  
Mary: Anything for you guys...  
  
~* END OF FIRST PASSAGE *~ 


End file.
